


Rising Up

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A Story called POI, Embedded Video, Gift Work, Let me tell you a story...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the Person of Interest story. How they stood up, fought, were threatened, got back up and fought again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamahub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahub/gifts).



> Please note, I made this while VERY sick, and HEAVILY medicated. Oddly enough, it is rather amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get down about the CBS BS. Rise up, and let them know we won't take it. If you give up and quit, then they win


End file.
